


How to win Oikawa's heart

by KFlynn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Falling In Love, M/M, Slow Build, Volleyball, ushioi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFlynn/pseuds/KFlynn
Summary: Ushijima and Oikawa end up in the same team after being scouted. Now they have to play together. But by doing so, maybe they'll end up as friends or even more...?---ABANDONED---





	1. Texting

**Author's Note:**

> Actually it's all Jenny's fault. We started to play an rpg with these two and I like it so much that I wanted to make a fanfiction out of it. This is totally without a beta, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> It also might be the longest fanfiction I ever wrote, but they will end up together at the end. Most of the story is about texting each other, but that might change later as well.

You should have come to Shiratorizawa.

 

Oikawa stared at the screen of his mobile phone and a frown formed on his face. He glanced up, looked around, but no one was near to complain to that of all people Ushijima was texting him. Out of the blue.

‘Bah!’

His fingers almost raced over the little field on his screen.

‘I’ll never be your setter!’

He let out a huff, then leaned back and crossed his legs over another. He was texting Ushijima. Almost as bad as having one of the Karasuno guys in his mobile. Out of all people in this world, this guy had to text him. And reply this damn wish of his again.

‘It’s a shame. You’ll never see what you would have been able to achieve.’

At that he snorted and began to reply before even thinking about anything else.

‘I already have the best team in the world. I don’t need you. And you already got a setter.’

‘The best team in the world lost when we played.’

Oikawa snorted, reached for his coffee with the other hand and took a sip. He sat in his favourite Starbucks, right next to the marketplace where he wanted to meet Iwa-chan. Just a normal meeting, where he would discuss the scouting offers with his best friend. And then this.

‘You lost as well. Karasuno beat you.’

Oh yes, damn Karasuno. It should have been them fighting against Shiratorizawa.

‘That wouldn’t have happened either if we were on the same team and you were my setter.’

He almost laughed at that. As if the combination of him as setter and then Ushijima would be the solution to every challenge.

‘Who the heck gave you my number anyway?’

And why was he even answering him? Would it be a good chance to hurt him? To make fun of him?

‘I’m sure you know the answer if you think of last Sunday.’

Oikawa hesitated now, raising an eyebrow. His gaze trailed off, watching some people passing the café. Then it suddenly hit him. Last Sunday? Oh god.

He almost groaned.

‘….I was drunk.’

He had been to a bar with Iwa-chan and some others. And then suddenly Ushijima had been there.  He had been snarky, danced a bit and had two cocktails. And then suddenly Ushijima had asked him if he could have his number so that they could keep contact.

And, because he had not thought he would really write him anyway, he had written down his number on the other’s hand.

‘Didn’t seem that way.’

‘Pah! Why do you think I gave it to you then? Willingly.’

‘So it was your subconscious that wanted us to get in contact with each other? Interesting.’

He almost threw his cup away when he saw that and clenched his teeth. That stupid Ushiwaka-chan!

‘It sure wasn’t! –I was drunk and when you asked, I gave you my number. That’s all there is to it.’

‘Alright. If this gives you peace.’

‘You are just too obsessed with me, Ushiwaka!’

‘I wouldn’t be if you’d stop wasting your talent.’

‘Oh man! We’re going to Uni anyway soon. Get yourself scouted by a uni that wants me and you could be in a team with me. Not that I’d ever be your setter anyway…’

Oikawa typed before he even thought about what he was typing. He acted on pure impulse, on pure emotion! His cheeks were almost getting red by now, by all the anger he felt. It wasn’t enough that he had not been able to fight against them in the finals, but then they lost as well! Shiratorizawa had not been supposed to loose against anyone but them! He wasn’t sure what made him angrier… the fact that someone else beat them or that he now would never again have the chance of playing against them.

‘A lot of are trying to scout me. What about you? I want you to be my setter.’

Man, he wasn’t one to easily give up.

‘I got scouted and will play in a new team.’

‘You won’t tell me which one?’

‘Nooooopeeeeee’

‘So fate will decide then. Either way, we’ll meet on the court again. That at least is a promise.’

A promise?

Oikawa didn’t know whether he should grin or snort. Yes, he would be able to fight against him one day. Not with his old team, though…

‘That we will. And this time I’ll make you cry when I win!’

Oh yes, seeing Ushijima on the other side of the net, pure frustration on his face. That would be nice.

‘You better hope you’re on my team then, or else you’ll never be on the winning side.’

“Hah..!”

Now he could not hold back and let out a laugh. He didn’t mind the glances of the other people in the café now. His own eyes, though, were on the screen.

Damn this Ushijima. Arrogant bastard.

‘I will crush you. And I’ll improve my serve. You won’t be able to catch it next time!’

‘I won’t have to. You’ll give me the tosses you want.’

Oikawa was back to gritting his teeth. Either Ushijima was too dumb, or too persistent. Either way, it was annoying.

‘We’ll see.’

‘You’d hate that, wouldn’t you?’

‘Yeah.’

‘We’ll work on that.’

‘Think you can change that?’

The smirk was back and he drank his coffee again, one foot moving slightly.

‘I think you’ll change that on your own as soon as you see what power we have together.’

‘That still would theoretically only happen if we hypothetically end up in the same team. Which won’t happen.’

Part of him was tense. Ushijima got scouted by numerous clubs? Well, truth be told, that was to be expected. As much as he hated it, there was no denying that he was a really good player. And the good clubs would be stupid not to scout him. Which angered him even more, that he only got scouted by few. They didn’t know what they were missing.

‘I see the challenge. You think you can prevent it?’

Prevent? So he was dead set on joining the same team? Now it started to get really annoying.

‘It’s inevitable you think? Who scouted you?’

‘I think it’s safe to say that I have a few options.’

‘Do you wanna take a wild guess who scouted me, eh?’

‘Would be one possibility. You could just tell me though.’

Oikawa glanced at his watch. Iwa-chan was late. He then stared at his mobile and sighed. Should he tell him? What if he would just join the same team then? Or could he stop him from doing so?

‘Tokyo.’

‘Would you hate me if I’d follow you there?’

‘They scouted you too???’

‘…as I said, I have some options. Their volleyball program is not bad actually.’

‘Bwaaah! They did?’

‘Yes.’

‘Great.’

His foot started to move more quickly and for a moment he threw his head back, huffing.

‘Is that really what you think?’

‘What would you like me to think? Or rather, what do you think I’m thinking?’

‘I think those aren’t the same and I try to figure out why.”

Gosh, he was dense.

“I swear, if you join the same team, I’ll throw you a toss that will leave you with an open moth!’

He grumbled at his own answer. Why was he even texting that? Was he now trying to impress him? He would not like to be on the same team as Ushijima, really not. He might even hate it. But he would never jeopardize the team. He would never risk losing just because of his own antipathy.

And, if he put all his emotions aside, he could see the appeal of it. An awesome setter as him and Ushijima… yes, that would be a great team. Indeed. But he wasn’t only rational. He had feeling and these feelings ran wild right now.

‘Why are you making something great sound like a horrible thing?’

Oh my. Dense. Or maybe too pure?

‘Because I don’t want to be your setter. But I can’t deny… you’re good. Iwa-chan will be here soon, I gotta go soon.’

‘We’ll talk about your issues later then.’

‘I got no issues, Ushiwaka! I just don’t want to be in a team with you. –I want to see you on the other side of the net, I want to throw balls at you and see you struggle. I want to see some emotion in that stoic face of yours!’

‘You’re aware that you’d have tons more chances for that if we were on the same team? Daily practices, small team matches and then tournaments. Think about it.’

But he didn’t want to think about it!

‘You are so sure that I will enjoy playing with you! We will see if you are right. And I highly doubt it!’

‘I’m counting on it-‘

Oikawa watched his screen, saw the small blinking icon. His fingers hovered over the screen. This would be that chance to stop this chat, to stop talking to him at all. But…

‘Why are you writing me anyway?’

‘What is your problem with me?’

That question came unexpected and it threw him off balance for a second.

‘I… just don’t like you. And you won.’

“You barely know me and you would have won if you’d have come to Shiratorizawa.’

He rolled his eyes, finished his coffee with a deep sip.

‘Could you stop that! I wasn’t in your team and all you mentioning it doesn’t change that fact! And yes, I barely know you and yet you get on my nerves. Why do you continue to write me anyway? What do you want? Argh, see! You made me ramble again!’

‘It’s more like you made yourself ramble like that. Do you always find fault in others for your mistakes’

‘What..?’

He raised an eyebrow and his gaze darkened.

‘It’s petty and bears no progress if you keep on holding onto your hatred for me because you lost. Let’s resolve that.’

Oikawa let out a hoarse laugh at that.

‘I also hate your… everything. The way you hardly show emotions and.. stuff! Whatever! I’ll stop talking to you now!’

It was all just Iwa-chan’s fault for being so late! Otherwise he would not have written Ushijima at all!

‘You’re sure that’s the right way for you?’

‘What do you suggest then? Go to the same team, be your setter, become friends, lovers maybe?’

‘Wait. What?’

Okay, now he was back on track and the grin on his lips was almost menacing. Now he caught him off guard. Wonderful.

‘Hah! Would have loved to see your face now!’

‘I’m not sure why my face is of such interest to you.’

‘Because you always look like a stoic robot.’

‘”But I’m not a robot.’

Gosh, no really? He made him roll his eyes again. But his anger was slowly subsiding.

‘Wouldn’t have guessed. I just never see emotions in your face.’

‘I didn’t know about you spending so much time to look at my face.’

‘I don’t! It’s just because you stand in my way so often!’

Now he almost blushed.

‘We’ve not met that often, so I couldn’t have.’

God, he really didn’t get all those non-verbal hints? Or he simply chose to ignore them.

‘Too often for my taste.’

‘Stand next to me then, it’s as simple as that.’

‘Man, you’re simple minded.’

‘I rather spend my energy on training than unnecessary complications. So thank you for the compliment.’

Oikawa was back to staring. What strange guy that was.

‘It certainly wasn’t meant as one…’

‘That’s too bad then?’

‘Man, you really don’t want to leave me alone, eh?’

‘No.’

‘Why?’

‘Because I can’t just let your talent go to waste.’

‘And I can only bloom with you?’

‘Not ‘only’, but surely.’

‘You really must be in love with me then.’

‘Would that make a difference?’

‘For you probably yes.’

‘Even if that were true, you declared your hatred for me. It would stay one-sided and without any change whatsoever.’

Oikawa snorted. That was an interesting declaration.

‘So what? You would never admit it as long as you think things are one sided?’

‘It would do no good.’

‘Then the only option you have is either to get me to like you or to stop loving me or to stop contacting me.’

He sure would prefer the latter.

‘You don’t even like me or want to talk to me, as you have said many times by now.’

‘I thought you like challenges?’

So, he was so persistent when it came to volleyball, but in that regard he backed down that easily? Almost boring.

‘That’s you you’re talking about.’

What a weird answer.

‘Then you should give up wanting to join the same team as well!’

‘That’s not a challenge, it’s reminding you of your best option.’

Oikawa could just groan. Finally Iwa-chan sent a message. He would still take a while, the train was delayed. Great. Now he had only Ushijima to spend time with and ease his boredom.

‘But you’re quite persistent- And you never miss a chance to mention it.’

‘I’m not one to run from a fight at least.’

‘And what will you do here, Ushiwaka?’

‘I hope you’ll see reason.’

Reason? With him? Oh, he clearly didn’t know him well.

‘I’m a really unreasonable person. Get used to it.’

‘You even act out of spite, right?’

‘Maybe. If that makes you show an emotion on your pretty face, then all the more YES.’

‘You won’t see a reaction from the other side of the court, how is that for spite?’

‘I can see your face from my side quite well.’

‘You won’t see emotions on the court, though.’

‘I won’t? Why not? See! That frustrates me so much about you! I’m passionate and you are stoic!’

‘It frustrates you that we’re different from each other?’

‘A…h no. Just that I can’t bring you to show any emotions. ‘

‘Just because I don’t show them, doesn’t mean I don’t feel anything.’

‘Is that so? What do you feel when you think about me?’

‘Excitement.’

‘And when you see me on the court?’

‘Regret and disappointment.’

‘And… when you think about joining the same team?’

‘Anticipation.’

‘And what do you feel when you look at your mobile and see that I sent you a message?’

‘Is this a game to you?’

‘No. I’m really curious.’

‘I feel… curious when I get a text from you.’

‘Do you fear I’m making fun of you?

‘It’s not like that would be beyond you.’

‘So you do fear it. Do you want me to like you?’

‘You make it seem like that would be impossible.’

‘I asked you a questioooon!’

‘I want to play matches with you. If that’s what it means, then yes.’

‘You want me to be your friend as well?’

‘I want you to toss to me.’

‘That’s all?’

‘Being friends with you doesn’t seem bad either.’

‘Doesn’t seem bad? Hah. Ask Iwa-chan, I’m the best friend either!’

‘So you want me to be friends with you?’

‘I never said that!’

‘Do you want us to be friends? What do you want us to be?’

‘You won’t get an answer as long as I’m sober.’

‘Sober of alcohol or of a win over me?’

‘You think winning against you would make me kinda ‘high’?’

‘Wouldn’t it?’

‘Hmm… maybe.’

‘Actual winning depends on you. But we could set up a trainings match. Shiratorizawa vs Aoba Johsai. We didn’t have this chance on the way to the nationals.’

Oikawa hesitated and stared now. This thought was actually really tempting.

‘No we didn’t have. But I’m not officially part of the team anymore. Neither are you.’

‘True. And yet you can’t honestly say that your team doesn’t itch for that possibilities to right some wrong?’

‘You want to be beaten so badly, eh? To be reduced to nothing. And see me grinning from the other side of the net?’

‘I want to see you try one last time before you stand next to me when we take nationals.’

‘Oh man…’

‘I know what we’d be capable of together.’

‘You seem dead set on joining my team.’

‘Would you hate that as much as you seem to do?’

‘You’ll have to find out.’

‘Alright. I just talked to my coach and the team. They agreed. We could play against you.’

‘Hah…’

He laughed once. His eyes spotted Iwa-chan who slowly walked over. He would be here soon.

‘Okay, I’ll ask my team.  If we win, you’ll wear a maid dress and serve me coffee. If you win, you can join the team who scouted me.’

‘….good thing, then I don’t intend to loose.’

He grinned broadly, before he switched off his mobile and put it back into one pocket of his coat and got up to meet Iwa-chan and tell him about all of this!


	2. Plans for a match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa groaned, putting the mobile on his desk before he let himself fall on his bed and glanced out of the window. This Ushijima… he still felt anger when he thought of him, but somehow writing him was not all bad. It would definitely be better if he would be easier to tease and notice the teasing, but well…
> 
> He put his glasses away as well and when he turned and shut off the light, he could not stop a smile spreading over his lips. Finally a match against Shiratorizawa!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rather short chapter, sorry! And still no beta!
> 
> And thanks to Jenny for playing this with me! <3

“Well, why not?”

“A match against them, really?”

Oikawa lowered his head, disappearing in his scarf up until his nose while his hands were deep into the pockets of his coat. Iwaizumi was right next to him as they strolled through the Christmas market.

“Well, we didn’t have the chance to play against them after all? That way we could.”

Oikawa frowned, slowing his walk.

“But… we are actually not part of the team anymore, right? We graduated.”

“So? They sure would not deny such a request. They would want to play against them as well. And would it not be nice to play together with your friends again?”

“Hm…”

They walked along, side by side.

“Like… a last match against Shiratorizawa before we head on to the new school and a new team?”

“Exactly.”

“Maybe. Yes, yes, maybe. Let’s ask them!”

A smile returned to the setter’s face as he dragged his friend along.

+++++

‘They agreed!’

Back home, while looking at himself in the mirror after taking a shower, he grabbed his mobile and texted the strange creature who was so set on getting himself toss balls to him.

‘Thank you for asking. Tendo’s thrilled already.’

Oikawa almost flinched when his mobile rang. Did the guy ever sleep?

‘I’m looking forward to seeing you in a dress already!’, he texted with a grin while bringing a towel to his hair, rubbing it dry.

‘Work on winning first.’

‘Oh, that I’ll do. I’ll crush you!’

‘Good luck. You’ll need it.’

He snorted, put the mobile away for the time being. He quickly hopped into his boxers, together with his sleep shirt. Only then did he put his glasses over his eyes and left the bathroom, slowly walking over to his room.

Oikawa had actually not expected everyone to agree. After all this was nothing official and no one should get note of this. This was a secret match, the match they wanted to have had. Had these damn crows not intervened.

‘Can your team manage to get to Shiratorizawa or should we hold the game at your place?’

‘I think your place would be better.’

‘More privacy?’

He grimaced at that as he sat down on his bed and stretched. Yeah, their place definitely would be better. Less media attention.

‘Yeah’

‘Does Sunday sound good?’

‘Awesome! We got a date then! ;) ‘

He grinned as he saw his own note, wiggling his legs slightly. He just couldn’t stop teasing Ushijima!

‘Yes. Good luck.’

Oikawa groaned, putting the mobile on his desk before he let himself fall on his bed and glanced out of the window. This Ushijima… he still felt anger when he thought of him, but somehow writing him was not all bad. It would definitely be better if he would be easier to tease and notice the teasing, but well…

He put his glasses away as well and when he turned and shut off the light, he could not stop a smile spreading over his lips. Finally a match against Shiratorizawa!


	3. You get your wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately the match didn’t go as planned. They had driven to the Shiratorizawa gym, had begun the game.
> 
> And lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand the next chapter! There will be less texting in the later chapters, but so far I hope you don't mind <3

Unfortunately the match didn’t go as planned. They had driven to the Shiratorizawa gym, had begun the game.

And lost.

It was only a bit consoling that it had been a close call and the game had been more than intense. But ultimately, they had lost.

Which did not only mean that he would not see Ushijima in a maid dress, but that he would have to play in the same team as him. He would never back out, and he would never break a promise, as much as he hated it.

He sat in his bathtub, staring at the wall, lost in thought.

He had not cried this time. They had all been frustrated, but yes, it had been a really good match. And he had played with his old team, something he had feared he would have never been able to again. But thanks to Ushijima it had been possible.

Ungh, he really hated this guy.

He reached for his mobile.

‘Seems you’ll get your wish.’

And, as usual, the reply came really quick.

‘Yes. And you still can’t give an answer while being sober?’

He raised an eyebrow, then frowned and scrolled up in the chat. What was he talking about? Ah. What do you want us to be? Why was he so interested in an answer?

‘Are you mad at me?’

That question almost got him off guard and he stared at the screen for a moment.

‘I’m mad at myself for loosing. Although it was a close call…’

‘It was. You can be proud of yourself and your team.’

Oikawa snorted. Was he trying to console him?

‘We still lost. But… thanks for the match.’

‘It felt great, didn’t it? Standing on the court for one last time with your old team.’

He did not reply immediately. Instead he put his mobile away and dove underneath the water. When he came back up, he brushed back his hair with one hand.

It felt strange texting with Ushijima like that. Almost… friendly.

‘It did, yes. Even though it ended with a loss. But maybe some of them will be scouted as well… so maybe we can play together again.’

‘I’d like that. I think the others would as well.’

He huffed. Why was Ushiwaka like that? Almost soft now.

‘Sheesh, you can be somewhat nice. Who would have thought?’

‘You didn’t think that?’

‘Nope.’

‘Can we try to change that from now on?’

He let out a silent laugh at that.

‘Maybe. Seems we will be on the same team then..’

‘I’m looking forward to it.’

‘Sure you do’

‘You sound bitter. Are you honestly that determined it will be so horrible?’

Gosh that man! He drove him nuts!

‘I’m bitter because we lost. And.. we’ll see how it goes. Maybe you will hate playing with me!’

‘You are good. Why would I hate playing with you?’

‘Because I can be really obnoxious.’

‘I can take that. I’ve already been on the receiving end of it already.’

He grinned at that. Yeah, truth be told, so far he did quite good. If this was because he was so stoic, or because he was too dense, was something he yet had to figure out.

‘Well, you certainly gained some experience, that’s true. Are you gonna live in one of the residences there?’

Man, why was he even asking?

‘I’m moving into one of the dorms there. What about you?

‘The same.’

‘Do you want to meet up some time? I was thinking of making a trip to Tokyo, take a look at the place, our training court and so on.’

‘With you? Seriously?’

‘Yes.’

‘In case you didn’t realise – that was a no.’

‘Alright, I was just offering. Thought you might like a look at your next team.’

He groaned and was about to put the mobile away, when it rang again. A quick glance told him that it was Iwa-chan.

The message, however, almost made him laugh.

‘Do you want to go to Tokyo the next days and check out the place and the team?’

Oh man. Actually it would not be a bad idea. And with Iwa-chan it would be bearable.

‘It’s kind of a good idea, Ushiwaka.’

‘Think you can tolerate me?’

‘Depends on you.’

‘How can that depend on me?’

‘If you behave.’

‘I was raised in a strict household if that’s what you’re angling for?’

Oh man! This man was so… so…   
Oikawa couldn’t even think of a proper word.

‘I meant behave that I won’t be annoyed!’

‘That could be impossible. You’re mostly annoyed as soon as you see me.’

Well, he wasn’t wrong about that.

‘So it’ll be a tough challenge for you, it seems.’

‘It sounds more as if you try to find reasons not to come.’

‘I will be there!’

Now he did let out a groan.

‘I’m glad. Who knows, if you’re still bent on witnessing emotions on my face, maybe we’ll see something worth of my awe.’

‘Awe? What would stir that in you?’

‘Someone on the court being better than me would.’

‘Better than you? Doubt it.’

‘Compliments from you? Thank you’

Oikawa grumbled, cursing himself.

‘Don’t get used to it.’

‘I won’t. ‘

Oikawa sighed, answered Iwa-chan and found a date all three of them were able to go to Tokyo. Then he threw his mobile away, reaching the bag of towels before he dove underneath the water again.


	4. Short interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip to Tokyo had been far less awful than he would have thought. Iwa-chan indeed made it bearable.
> 
> They took the same train, met up at the station and first of all enjoyed moments of really awkward silence. That was until Oikawa had begun to take selfies and Iwa-chan had begun to talk to Ushijima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter again, but it's new year's eve, and I don't have a lot of time for more. Sorry! I will probably come back and edit this chapter a bit, until then I hope there are not too many mistakes in here!
> 
> And: Happy New Year!

The trip to Tokyo had been far less awful than he would have thought. Iwa-chan indeed made it bearable.

They took the same train, met up at the station and first of all enjoyed moments of really awkward silence. That was until Oikawa had begun to take selfies and Iwa-chan had begun to talk to Ushijima.

A normal talk. About being scouted, about moving, the new team.

Oikawa had not been able to suppress the slight grin as Ushijima had learnt that Iwa-chan would be in their new team as well.

“Are you both going to aim for the same position?”

The setter stared at his mobile, editing the selfie he just took a bit.

“I don’t see that we have to. I think we could actually complement each other on the court.”

At that Oikawa did look up, wearing a frown.

“You’re okay playing with him then?”

“I can play with almost everyone. Question is, will you be able to?”

He snorted slightly.

“I will do what’s best for the team. I would not… ruin it, just because I got problems with one teammate.”

Ushijima sat across him, turning his head slightly to look at him. Oikawa could not read his expression, nor clearly define what he was thinking. More annoying details.

“But… this will be exciting! A new time, a new… passage in life. And I am so glad I will be able to share it with you!”

Oikawa leaned over, touching Iwaizumi’s shoulder with his head, showing a really bright smile to Ushijima, who raised an eyebrow and then continued to stare out of the window.

 

The rest of the day had been more to Oikawa’s liking. Especially the team, the talk with the new coach and the shopping afterwards. Ushijima more or less just dragged along, while Iwaizumi complained silently. After all, they both kind of had to carry the setter’s bag.

Iwaizumi complained. Ushijima was silent. And Oikawa talked for all three of them.


	5. Not sober texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘So, you are not sober then?’
> 
> Somewhere, in a corner of his mind, Oikawa wondered why Ushijima was always replying in an instant? Was he just lucky to always text him when he had nothing else to do…?
> 
> ‘Nopeeeey mc nope nope!’
> 
> ‘So you can answer my question then?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda slow with this, sorry! 
> 
> And thanks so much for the lovely comments! <3

‘Tihi! Hello Ushiwaka! Went to a local market with Iwa-chan!’

Oikawa slowly typed the message, stretching on his bed. He wore his white socks with the pink stars and the comfy pajamas his ex had given him. Why waste such a good gift just because they had not ended up together?

And actually, it was for the best. Now he was able to focus on volleyball more. After all he wanted to reach goals. Maybe winning the Olympics once he was a full time volleyball player? Sounded awesome!

‘Congratulations. I’m sensing he gave you a peptalk why you could honor your promise about going to the same uni?’

The setter giggled at this. No. Well, Iwa-chan had talked to him, that much was true. But he sure would not admit this!

‘Nooooooope. But we had drinks!’

‘So, you are not sober then?’

Somewhere, in a corner of his mind, Oikawa wondered why Ushijima was always replying in an instant? Was he just lucky to always text him when he had nothing else to do…?

‘Nopeeeey mc nope nope!’

‘So you can answer my question then?’

‘Whiiiiiich one?’

He moved his right foot in the rhythm of the song playing on the TV while he added some crazy smileys. And a penguin.

‘What do you want us to be, and become? You said you couldn’t answer that while being sober.’

‘Did I? Heh! You look damn hot, you know that? I dunno what I want us to be! Cool and awesome winners probs!’

He tilted his head, staring at the screen, adding some more smileys. This time with an elephant.

‘…I’m sorry, what has my physique to do with anything? My appearance won’t matter to you surely.’

That was the perfect time for a rabbit!

‘Cuuuuurse it does! I don’t really like ugly people. Man… I’m kinda drunk!’

‘I see… so that means we can become friends in the future?’

‘YEAH!’

The setter almost slid down the wall in his back, before he blinked and focused on the screen again. Now dolphins.

‘I’m truly glad and looking forward to it.’

“Heh..!”

Oikawa grinned almost sheepishly, looking at the smiley behind Ushijima’s message.

‘Bawaahaa! You used a smiley! And ya smell good!”

‘I thought I’d give it a try, yes. And when did you smell me?’

‘In the train to Tokyo!’

‘Is that another thing then you could not point out while being sober?’

‘Yup!’

More dolphins.

‘I see. Thank you, Oikawa. I did think you smelled good as well.’

‘Of course I do!’

‘Did you have a good time at the market?’

‘Oh yes! It was awesome! I found presents!’

‘Sounds good. I’m more focused on food when I’m on one, I have to confess.’

“Confess! Confess!”

He laughed out loud, then turned to giggling.

‘I always buy presents for my friends! Friends are important!’

‘It’s new to me how friends make each other presents. At least I’ve never done it.’

‘NEVER? Maaaaaan! You’re missing out! It’s awsum! Gifting stuff!’

‘You suppose they won’t think an alien ate my brain and took my spot if I just start sending them gifts?’

‘I dunno! But ya could write them and tell them that awesome Oikawa gave ya that awesome idea to send them presents!’

‘Anyone would suspect you to be my alien partner. It’s public knowledge you hate me with passion.’

‘I hate you being so good! And always telling me I should have come to Shiratorizawa! That angers me! I am good and you always tell me what I lack! That’s frustrating!’

‘My goal was to only help you. I am sorry if I hurt you with that.’

‘It’s okay! I forgive you! And I’m going to bed now!’

He was not entirely sure how he had ended up lying in his bed with the TV switched off. And he wasn’t sure either why he had begun to write Ushijima of all people. But somehow this felt nice.

‘I appreciate that. If you ask me, we can start anew and work on forming that for me much needed friendship perhaps? And – have a good night.’

‘Yeeeees! Sounds good! Nighty night!’

Oikawa smiled, then yawned and closed his eyes for a moment. He wanted to read his answer, but somehow the mobile slipped out of his hands a few moments later.


End file.
